The Protocol Review and Monitoring System (PRMS) of the UNMC Eppley Cancer Center (ECC) provides central management and oversight functions for all cancer related clinical trials conducted by members of the Cancer Center. PRMS functions are carried out by the PRMS Scientific Review Committee (SRC) and Audit Committee (AC).